AzureOblivion Reminicence
by LunarWolfEcho
Summary: Deciet, despair, and hope. These are the principle elements of the project OBLIVIONREMINICENCE. When all goes wrong, 2 warriors will make a stand, to protect their race's future. One knows the truth, one is not yet keen of the deception. R&R Plz & thnk u
1. l Doom's Hypothesis

OBLIVION REMINICENCE

Chapter I

Deception's End/Truth's Beginning

"What if everything you saw and remembered was a fabrication of a higher being. How would you react and cope with said fabrication if it was life changing on a scale that would tear your mental state to shreds and condemn you to a galaxy sized amount of difference."

These are the guidelines for an experiment codenamed OBLIVION REMINICENCE. The race of Cerinia from which Krystal came from inducted this proposition. The question was of what would happen if mass change occurred and it's affects on the mental state of a people. If they would become a crazed victim or adapt.

Krystal was a guinea pig of this experiment.

She was given to the government at 18 to become a test subject. A jeweled circlet was put around her head to monitor actions and mental state. The circlet invaded her mind's eye and took control. It created a perfect illusion of her planet of Cerinia becoming a victim of genocide, its people being massacred to extinction. The circlet compelled her to leave the planet never to return, and then stopped working. She still believed that her planet was gone. So she began her journey. She went to Sauria, was captured and met Fox, battled the Aparoids, and defeated the Anglars. She left Fox, heart shattered and in tears. She was still monitored by the people of Cerinia, their deaths only an illusion of Krystal's memory. There and now will the story of an azure fox named Azul begins...


	2. ll Cerinia's Uncertainy

"She has made excellent progress since the beginning but ever since the Fox crisis her mental state has been shaky and I don't like that Panther man."

"Yes but we cannot help her or the results will become corrupt and therefore make all of our data we've collected forfeit. What do you think Azul?"

"..."

"Permission to speak granted Azul."

"I think we have collected enough data for project OBLIVION REMINICENCE. And that Panther dumbf--k disgusts me. I'd love to tear him limb from limb, rip his throat out and-"

"That's enough Azul; we can see where you stand, on both terms. I liked Krystal too, but you must see she isn't the girl you knew years back."

"I f-ckn' know that old man," Azul said, and walked out of the room.

"The circlet is going to die soon. We need to replace it. But how?"

"I'm not sure. What if..."

"No it's too risky. He might compromise the mission. And he'd draw attention since Lylat knows she's the only blue fox out there."

XXX

As Azul walked out into the sun he looked around at his home. Aztec like temples and buildings rose from the ground, and the many voices of their inhabitants came from the market streets at the base of the temple below him.

Like most of the other inhabitants, he wore more traditional clothing. He wore no shirt, but baggy pants tucked into his mid shin height buckle strap boots. A hood covered his head matching his knee long cloak concealing his muscled body, and long arms that wore gauntleted hands used as his weapons.

With them he could deflect plasma and blaster bolts, and rip through metal with attached claws as extensions of his own. The metal was one only found on Cerinia, and was aptly named Cerinite.

He sighed at the thought of fighting in the arena later that day, because the only people left to fight were novices, and he was the champion of the city. As he thought back to the conference he remembered hearing Fox say to Krystal that she was amazingly strong. When Azul heard this he laughed to himself. Krystal didn't really enter the arena but when she did, she was only middle class. He could beat her with his eyes closed. Except in magic, which was her stronger point.

He still had an hour till his match so he decided to take a longer route to the arena. People waved at him as he passed by, and some even crowded around him. His rise in the arena changed his social standing as much as his own fighting abilities. Azul had practically gone from a juvenile delinquent's streets to the poster on a young kid's wall. He didn't really mind, and refrained from abuse of his influence over people.

One of the little boys walked over to him. He kneeled down asked the kid what he wanted. He thrusted the ball at Azul, and hoping this was what the boy wanted he cleared a ring to entertain the crowd with a plethora of practiced acrobatic skills. He juggled the ball in the air, kicking it high and keeping it aloft for as long as possible. He continued for several minutes, until he finished with a series of flips until he caught the ball in his hand. He crouched back down and beckoned the ball's owner forward. He toddled out smiling and laughing joyously. Azul handed him the ball. He loved seeing the children's faces light up, it made him feel happy.

He once again continued his walk, changing course to arrive at his favorite food joint, the Usual Place. He was friends with the owner, Mr Rindikle and enjoyed talking to him when he was there.

When he got there he sat at the end of the counter where he always did. He didn't realize someone was standing behind him until minutes after his arrival.

"Geez Cerul, you know I don't like it when you sneak up on me without warning," said Azul.

"I know but its fun to watch your reaction. Anyway, you ready for today's match?"

"Yeah, but it's just no fun to beat up newbies."

"Okay then, how about you sleep while I fight them, then you won't have to clean off your claws for no reason, hahaha!"

"Maybe, or I'll just handicap."

"Big load of crap that'll do."

Cerul was Azul's best friend who accompanied him from arena training day #1 all the way to the reigning champions. Cerul used knives attached to strings on his bracelets that had the same material properties that Azul's gauntlets had. He wore an outfit similar to Azul's except his cloak only went down to waist height and wore an X-shaped belt to holster the knives when not in use. He wasn't as powerful as Azul but his disguise and stealth abilities were that of a god. He was a master of being looked at but not perceived, to be encountered but not remembered. Only his closest friend saw him as himself when meeting.

XXX

The arena. A place of life-making and life-taking. Today was a day of life taking, in Azul's favor. Cerul actually, deserved the credit of the battle, as he did the most work. They could've finished the battle in seconds but they kept it stylish to please the crowd. Three foxes with swords and axes various types and sizes attacked. They all leapt forward at once, trying to overwhelm Azul and Cerul. At the last second, two dodged behind them as the middle attacked from the front. Azul jumped forward, kicking the middle fox in the stomach, knocking him across the arena and into the wall, while Cerul whipped around, lightly cutting the other two.

They both jumped back, jumping off the arena wall, and back at the champions. They continued to 'fight' for another few minutes, though really they were toying with them more of. Of course, trying to make it seem like an even fight when you could shatter their spine in any of their many openings was like trying to hold back the mother of all sneezes. Not an easy task, to be sure. As was to be expected the battle wasn't long even when drawn out. The duo left the arena with their backs to applause and collected their reward which was spent on their next meal.

XXX

"So, uuhhhhmmmmmm. Azul, I heard some chatter from the higher ups…" Cerul started.

"Damnit Cerul, one day they'll catch you and then they'll be pissed at you AND me." Azul growled. "Do you realize we could get thrown down the shitter for the rest of our lives? Besides if it's any good we'd hear about it anyway."

"No no no! This stuff was worth it. Ok so…" Cerul paused to look around and leaned in close to Azul. "The monitor for OBLIVION REMNICENCE is gonna go dark, and so they need someone to go out there and replace it. And rumor is, they're gonna send me and you out there to do it."

"Oh no…" Azul growled, hanging his head low.

"Oh yes!" Cerul said excitedly. "Now I don't know when but they'll probably want to talk to you soon, and-"Cerul was cut off as a speaker sounded out through the city.

"Would Azul please report to the council temple?"

"Huh, speak of the devil." Cerul said laughing.

"Shut up," Azul joked, slapping Cerul on the back of the head as he walked away.

"…hmmm. That kind of hurt," Cerul murmured, rubbing his head.

XXX

"What do you guys want from me, huh?" Azul asked walking into the council room. "I mean really what in hell is going on?"

"Hold your tongue Azul. There are things we need to discuss that our planet's future depends on." An old fox said to Azul. His muzzle was covered in scars, tears in his ears and teeth that were sharp as razite. He sat atop a tall chair surrounded by 20 others, in a theater like formation, elevated, making the subject feel small. "As you know you are our most trusted operative and fighter, and we need your skills."

"There's a surprise," Azul said to himself.

"It's about Krystal, you see," said Seer, the council head. "Since you know about OBLIVION REMINICENCE you are the only one we can send to there."

"There?"

"Off the planet." Seer answered.

"What!?" Azul's purple eyes shot open wide in shock.

"Our monitor on Krystal's mind is going to be dying soon. We need you to go out there and retrieve it. Bring back the old one, and attach the new one we'll give you." Seer explained. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand. But tha-" Azul was cut off by Seer's warning.

"However, do not, I repeat do NOT allow yourself to be figured out by Krystal herself. Otherwise, we will destroy you," the Seer intensely. "Will you cooperate with us?"

"Hell why not? I have nothing else to do." He said, chuckling.

"Good. I hope you understand this is not a game," the Seer said.

Azul's face turned serious, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know." He turned to leave.

"Oh wait Azul, you can't go out there looking like that. You'll need to be remade, toes to head, with genetic recreation," the Seer said. "Please go down to the lower levels. Crank will help you."

'Toes to head?' Azul thought to himself. 'I thought it was head to toes…' He had winced at the words "remade". "Oh boy, I don't think I'll like that."

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt," Seer said. He leaned over and whispered to the head of science. "It won't hurt right?" The Science Head shrugged, tilting his head to one side.

XXX

Azul walked down the steely-gray metal hallways of the stone temple interiors. His metallic footsteps resounded throughout the long corridors, with patches of dark where a light was out. Maintenance would usually be on it in seconds but due to the event of Azul's departure all hands were on the flight deck or genetics lab.

The success of Azul's operation would change the future of the planet, and thus, the most important operation in recent history. A tall wiry fox in a lab coat stepped out of a doorway and started to walk along side Azul at his hurried pace.

He held a clipboard in his hands, which had a sheet of paper listing the operations that would be done to ensure his identity would not be lost to undesirable persons. He would first go through appearance regenetification.

He was given a sheet to fill out the consent for the operation. He scribbled down his info while walking, and finished as they arrived at the Genetic Lab. Alarms went off and metal plates slid over the doors. Full lockdown mode was initiated, for if any unwanted eyes were present, there would be a large amount of trouble.

They arrived at a large clear cylindrical object with windows for walls, and a light blue liquid, swashing around inside. There were multiple tubes attached to the base, allowing modifications to the contents of the genetic reconstructer to be changed at will. Azul slipped through a hatch in the top, slipping down into the container. Mechanical arms held him in place as the process began.

"…etics are reacting to the liqu…"

"…eart level is stable; there are currently no probl…"

"…tiating the anesthetic and sleep inducer…"

It would take three days to complete the regenetification, so the patient was always lulled into sleep. And as the cold solution swathed over Azul, he slowly closed his eyes, and everything faded away.

That…was when they started to occur.


	3. lll Modified Departure

_**Chapter 3: Departure**_

"…_y…"_

"…_ey…"_

"…_hey Azzie, wake up already."_

_Azul groaned as he sat. He looked at the blue vixen. "Krystal?" he said._

"_Yes silly." She said cuffing his ear. "You've been out for awhile now. Really you got beat up in training huh?" _

"_Maybe, or I let him win." Azul said glancing around._

"_Right, we'll run with that. You LET him win," she said giggling. "You're so funny." _

_Azul blushed, and stood up quickly, brushing dirt off of himself._

XXX

Azul slowly opened his eyes. He looked around; everything was coming back to him. The regenetification. That's where he was. He was pulled out of the apparatus, his fur still dripping. The same scientist that accompanied him walked over to him and gave him a towel. "The operation has been a complete success Azul."

"It had better be," he mumbled as he walked over to a mirror that was set out. He was shocked at what he saw. His fur had been turned white as pure snow freshly fallen from the heavens, and his eyes were a dark icy blue. But what had really caught his attention was his size. He was still average height, but his bulking muscles had been replaced by only finely muscled arms, legs, and chest. He looked more slender than he had ever been. "What the hell did you do?" He yelled at the scientist.

"Don't worry, you're still just as strong as you were before, but the sight of your previous tone would draw attention, so we used some of our most advanced technology to compress your actual muscle mass without reducing it's ability."

"…I'm impressed guys, really." Azul said, still looking in the mirror.

"Alright then, we need to get you to identity outfitting. Can't have you walking around as you."

Azul gave the scientist a quizzical look. "You make absolutely no sense," he said, shaking his head.

"Scientist," the other replied, shrugging.

"Yeah that's no excuse. You guys are always talking in riddles," Azul growled.

XXX

Azul sat down in a white room. Two chairs and a single table were placed in it. Azul was rapping the table with his claws, waiting for the Information Chief to arrive. "Why is it, the authorities are always late? It just doesn't make any sense." He put his head down on the table. "Why am I even attempting to contemplate this?" He sighed. The door opened as a dark blue fox waltzed over to the open seat opposite of Azul. He sat down, throwing the folder on the table which made a loud slapping noise.

"Alright then, good day to you Azul. How ya been?" He said.

"…Perfectly fine really. Course I feel like I'm having an out of body experience, yeah?" Azul chuckled. The Chief laughed with him.

"Nice to know. Okay now let's get down to business. You will no longer be known as Azul. In 10 seconds you will never refer to yourself as Azul EVER again. Comprende?" He said sternly.

"Whatever, let's just cut the crap and do what we came for. Fine, I will now die. Goodbye me, it's been nice knowing myself." Azul said sarcastically.

The chief shot an annoyed look his way. "Ok wise guy, you keep pushin me and you won't have a planet to come back to."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir," Azul replied. "Okay, I'm ready. Lay it on me."

"Very well. From now on, you will be known as "Snow Storm" Niveus. You're an ambitious mercenary looking for work. You'll take any kind of job, and have a high success rate. If anyone asks, you built your fighter yourself. And you have a friend that works with you." The chief explained.

"Whoa, wait a sec, I have a friend? That I work with?" Azul asked.

"Yep, you'll meet him at the appropriate time. Take these, they're your clothes. Put 'em on, will ya?" said the chief.

Azul took the bundle of clothes. It consisted of slick black leather pants, shoes, and a sleeveless, tight-fitting leather vest. His outfit contradicted his fur, giving a nice flare to his look. He was handed a pair of black knuckle gloves as well. "Now what are these for?"

"They are powdered Cerinite gloves made to look like leather. They'll allow you to deflect blaster bolts, though the common populace isn't used to this, you'll want to use 'em with discretion."

"This is some awesome sh-t here. I think I'm actually glad that I'm going on this mission." He said, grinning widely.

"Good to hear, Niveus," aid the chief. He looked up and flashed a thumb's up.

"Niveus…sounds pretty badass," he said grinning widely.

XXX

Niveus walked to the facility's private training gym. He would need to get used to his new body. He approached a punching bag and threw a high kick at it. He missed completely. Niveus paused in astonishment and then shook his head with his palm upon his forehead. He had forgotten his body had shrunk in size. No matter, there was still a few hours before his depart. He practiced basic techniques, slowly growing accustomed to his newfound body. By the time he was to leave, he could execute moves at almost his top proficiency. Lightning fast spins, kicks and punches were shot out from him. He was practically a storm of white, whirling snow.

XXX

The docking hangers were buzzing with noise. Feet were shuffling over the metal floor, as many deckhands and spectators waited for his leave. The people of the city were as close as they could get without being pushed back by the security. Niveus waved to them as he stepped up on top of his craft, the COF-Rapture. They cheered as he did this. He smiled at them as he jumped down into the cockpit. It was rather comfortable inside, with many buttons, flips, and switches that Fang had learned to operate over the past few days. Flying was a popular sport of Cerinia, so ability wasn't a concern. He gunned the thrusters as the Rapture hovered inches off its platform, and shot of at the blink of an eye into the clear blue sky. He reflected on the beginning of his new life. Snow would miss the people that loved and cared for him on Cerinia. They were like his family he never had.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, exhaling as he slowly opened them. 'You're a true warrior now Niveus, look to the future, not the past.' He gazed at the stars and planets in the distance. It was so much easier to see them from up here. Though the sky of Cerinia was crystal clear, this was still one of the most amazing sights ever seen by his eyes.

Nebulae, galaxies, stars, all a swirling mass of blues, lavenders yellows, greens, and reds. "This is one hell of a scene…" Snow said to himself. He became excited at the thought of engaging in combat with such a background.

He put the Rapture into Hyperspace Drive. It would be unusual for a basic fighter to do this, but the Rapture was a COF. It was an exception. Niveus still wondered how they were able to make this ship capable of such abilities. But there where many mysteries within the Engineering Department, and he had come to not ask questions.

The computer popped up on the glass. "Sir, awaiting orders," the on-board computer stated.

"How long to our set destination?" Niveus asked.

"Approximately 72 hours, sir. Would you care for nourishment?" the computer asked.

"No thanks, I'll deal." Niveus replied. "Wake me up at the presence of hostilities, or once we arrive at the destination." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

XXX

"_You know I don't like it when you get in my face…" Azul said._

"_I don't think so. I…think you like it." Krystal replied, running her finger down off his lips._

"_Oh no. I really don't," He replied blushing. Azul stumbled backwards; awkwardly saying "I gotta go now…later." He walked through the streets in the dying daylight of Cerinia's sun. I'm such a loser… He trudged past the closing stalls on the market street, and a merchant closing up is shop hailed him. He tossed Azul a chanchu fruit, and Azul thanked him._

"_No problem Azul, always were m' favorite." He replied._

"_Haha, really? I thought you had liked that little pipsqeak that was too big for his fur coat." Azul said in a questioning tone._

"_Pppph! Naw, he's a whiner that one…don't like 'at much 'cause o'dat," the merchant responded. He waved goodbye to Azul as he stepped inside his building. "Poor 'ol scrap. No 'un around to teach him about life."_

"_Yes dear, but he has learned some at least. Why don't you help him?" his wife proposed._

"_Can't. It'd hurt his pride as a man. He'll feel better when he learns from life 'imself," he replied, staring out the window at the lone vulpine walking down the street. _

_Azul carved off the skin of the chanchu with one of his claws. Scraps of red fell on the ground, blowing around in the slight breeze. He looked up at the scarlet sky, not paying attention to where he was walking, and didn't see the hole in the street… _

XXX

"Destination reached, sir!" the computer voice stated loudly.

"Aaaagghh!" Niveus yelled, startled by the loud monitor. He sat up in his seat and scratched his head. "Damn, they need to tune that thing down," he said to himself. "Kay, let's see what we got here. Holy shi…" Niveus said in awe, as a massive meteorite the size of a small planet came up before him. "What the hell is this? I thought I set the coordinates for the Corneria Observation Base…"

"Sir, Cornerian Observation Base directly ahead."

"Alright, management is gonna hear about this malfun-" Niveus started. Large sections of the meteorite slide apart to reveal metallic docking bay doors. They slid open and a face of another blue fox appeared on Snow's overhead monitor;

"Welcome to the Corneria Observation Base Niveus! Why don't you drive that lil' skipper in here."

"Well what a surprise. Old man Vetus! Never thought I'd see you again," Niveus said, gunning the ship's thrusters to glide into the hangers of the massive space station. He hovered the ship over the metallic floor, and set it down. A group of engineers ran up to the Rapture and proceeded to make adjustments and repairs to the ship's body.

"Oh and guys, get someone to fix the volume setting on that computer. Drives sleepin' fox nuts."

"Alright sir, we'll get on it," the lead engineer said, saluting as Niveus passed by. "Hey Arrete, knock down that voice system." He said walking away.


End file.
